


Forgotten

by Jellzu



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts 2, Kingdom Hearts 3 - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Conflict, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellzu/pseuds/Jellzu
Summary: There is never an end to anything.That's a thought that haunts more people than you'd think. Years go by, so do months, weeks, day; hours for that matter and minutes and seconds. They say make the most of your life, but what is there to make the most out of when you're alone? Or you feel alone for that matter....You can train yourself  to the bone with the best of the best, but are you ready to face your past? To face what you left behind?Everyone is behind you in you endeavors, but one boy always seems to get in your way. How could he possibly be the key if all he does is side track you from what you want?He's just pesky and too energetic. You've always dreamed of helping to save the worlds, but people hold you back because you're too young but he's still allowed to?!He was just a pain in the ass who gets to do what you want to do. How could he ever help you?DISCLAIMER:I do not own any characters in the Kingdom Hearts series nor Final Fantasy and I certainly don't own you. Credits to the original creators . The story line and idea is mine however.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I've been working on this for awhile.

_ There is never an end to anything. _

That's a thought that haunts more people than you'd think. Years go by, so do months, weeks, day; hours for that matter and minutes and seconds. They say make the most of your life, but what is there to make the most out of when you're alone? Or you feel alone for that matter....

Years go by, and so do people's lives. Every now and then there will be a golden moment, a memory that a single person will never forget, but sadly for another, they forget and it's dug deep inside the cavern of the forgotten. It goes straight into the dark depths of the heart and soul that seem to be hidden deep inside everyone.

Ever look at someone and you try your hardest to remember them because you just have that nagging nauseating feeling in your gut that you have met them? Some are able to gather the memories and that golden chain is reconnected, the moments flash before that person's eyes as the corners of their mouth twitches up into a welcoming smile that is followed by a hug, a handshake, or in some lucky cases, maybe even a kiss. Your memories are a main part of what makes you, well,  _ you _ . Whether you embrace it or deny it, your past experiences  _ mold  _ you.

_ You have more than one path to choose from. _

The battle a person has inside of them to choose the light, the darkness, or to stay in the middle. The war a person goes into to choose the good thing to do, the bad thing, or the neutral thing. The infuriating choice a person has to make of doing something in a situation, to not, or the fight to find another alternative.

As true to my nature, well, I convinced myself that I was forgotten. The golden chains I thought I left in others minds, dare I say their hearts, aren't there. I have convinced myself that I just don't make that type of impression. But of course that nagging voice in my head tries to tell me otherwise, but I've dug myself too deep into the dark abyss that I think I'm losing the golden chains that I've left on myself. The impression that I seemingly fooled myself into thinking I might have left. Some of you are thinking, how is that even possible. You are yourself, how could you lose that. You others know exactly what I mean. You know the feeling. You feel it bubbling inside of you right at this moment. How could I be called out like this? How could I be found out? Or is the question, how can someone explain this or even put it in words? For me, it's how can I dare put it in words.  

_ People can surprise you, if you open yourself up. _

Not everyone is bad, not necessarily anyways. There are bad people out there. People ready to use and manipulate an innocent and naive human. Question is, who am I? I'm losing myself the more I chase after a shadow of my past. How could I lose myself? Why do I ask myself so many boring questions? Well that I'll never know. I guess this rabbit hole will lead me to the right path.  

All questions get answered, that is for sure. You don't know when or where, but they get answered. I tell myself that I'll wake up someday; I'll wake up from this slumber I put myself under. I'm missing golden links that I know I was clinging onto in my past. A warning to you all, always make sure you ask every question, to be certain that there are no holes in your plans or your main question. It'll prevent you from falling.  

It seems like that's all I do now a days. I fall deeper and deeper into this rabbit hole. I often ponder when I'll enter Wonderland. Maybe I already have. Maybe this path that I've chosen is my Wonderland. The real question is, which character am I? Am I as important as Alice or am I as small as the white rabbit, am I only there to lead others find their way out, to their fates. Or maybe I'm the hatter. I'd like to think I haven't driven myself to the brink of insanity, but all insane people deny that they're insane.  

But in the end what truly matters to me is that I fill in the blanks. What’s important is that I put my memories back together, put my mind back in its rightful place. I've disassembled and assembled it so many times; it is inevitable that I lost a few pieces on my way. Maybe what I need is a fresh start. I guess, in a manner of speaking, that's what everyone needs. It is what they search for in life.

Well, one human can never hold all the answers nor know what is in store for them. Knowing everything that happens is such a bore in life. It needs to be spiced up with surprise.  

And yet here I am, going on and on about some random concept such as time. Or...That's what I started out with, it's more like I was talking about who I was or maybe even how I got lost? Even I am at an impasse with myself. It's like this is all some existential crisis. Maybe it has meaning, maybe it doesn't. I am, after all, just talking to myself to pass the time, aren't I? These are all just my thoughts that just stay in my head, never holding true meaning. Sadly of course, they are all true and I know it. Admitting it like this still doesn't make me want to admit it in my heart.  

Staring off into the sunset, my mind continues these battles, or, well, discussions.  It's a never-ending war, until I figure out a better distraction to help myself pass the time. Talking to myself calms me in a sense. It sounds crazy, even to me, but it helps keep me calm, helps me remember. What do I have to remember; I ask myself. Well, I don't even know anymore. I can say it is definitely more for the illusion of comfort.

I push my limits to put these pieces together. I strive to exceed the perimeters I forced upon myself so that I can be freed and remember who I was. I need a fresh start, but a fresh start is what I got, wasn't it? All these questions and yet, I can't seem to even progress in my own story. This story that people say was decided far before I was born. Something I don't get to change because some entity already decided upon all that by their self. Which brings me back to one of my previous thoughts, am I the rabbit, the hatter, or Alice? I may even be a character out of that. But it doesn't really matter because here I am, losing track of time already as I move for the first time in what feels like forever.

I look at the skyline to realize that the moon is already right above me while the stars accompany it as they shine brightly, just as they do every night. Groaning lightly, I push myself up onto my feet as I brush off the dust that seem to linger on my clothing from being in the position I was in for too long. I'm in my hometown of Hollow Bastion; at least that is what my memories tell me. Recently, I have managed to convince myself of another deranged thing, that these memories have been tampered with. That absolutely has to be the reason I feel out of place; the reason I feel like I'm missing a part of myself.

My arms are folded behind my back as I let myself slip right back into my thoughts. My eyes wander over the horizon blankly as if I am aimlessly searching for an answer hidden deep within it. My lips seem to be parted slightly as my throat is just aching to scream out to the town. Breathing at a steady pace to calm myself down, I shut my eyes while my hand comes before me, reaching out to the sky.

"Please... Help me remember… Help me find what I'm looking for..." My words swept away with the wind as I open my eyes slowly, staring at where my hand was reaching. The stars twinkle as if answering my wish, but it's just an illusion my mind makes up, to give me the hope I need to keep going on my journey. I retract my hand, letting it roam my hair as I chuckle bitterly to myself.

"I'm home, I know that. Yet people seem to say that you can find a home in anything. Maybe that's why I feel out of place..." I speak mostly to myself as my face shares a ghost of a smile to the dark landscape in front of me.

Just… Just Maybe...

I turn myself away from the ledge of a building I had found myself on as I traverse down the staircase and onto the cobblestone pathway that led all over town. Such a big place yet, I feel constricted. Maybe… Well, just maybe… My wish will finally be answered.

Those are my last thoughts as I make my way home. It's nothing much, just a small house in town. But this small house that holds most of my younger self's memories is what I call home; for now at least.

I lay in my bed, after slipping out of the clothing I was wearing that day, and just stare up at the ceiling. I tuck my arm under my head for support as the other is lying over my stomach.

I don’t try to think about anything. I try to push back all thoughts that want to flood in my mind and consume my whole being. But… I stop that. For once, I entertain myself with just the ceiling. Soon examining the soft light that shines from the moon through my window.

Everything was in it’s normal place and the idea exhausted me. Life seemed to become boring as each day passed. I felt an emptiness inside me that I couldn’t fill, no matter how many friends I had or how much I knew they cared about me. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy their company. Actually, it was far from that. I loved that I was able to make a life here with all of them. I was happy, but there was this gnawing inside of me, telling me something was missing.

During nights like these, it would typically scream. I was alone with my thoughts and that alone rushed a wave of uneasiness through out of my body.

How could it not? Here I am, wasting away in a tiny house in my tiny corner of the world. I didn’t know what to do. I felt lost. I felt… Incomplete…

The voice in my head screamed at me to run; to find where I came from and yet… I insist on waiting… I convince myself to sit back another day to see what happens… Another day passes and so does another, yet nothing changes…

It’s times like these I wish I could will myself to sleep. But that just isn’t in the cards for me. Eventually I did. I drifted off into a deep sleep after hours of thinking to myself.

I had finally been able to push aside my thoughts and calm myself enough to be lulled into slumber. I just wish I didn’t have these dreams...


	2. Family

A day passes by and so do another and another. You lay in your bed, sleeping silently. Your leg going through your arm… or is that your other leg? Well, you’re entangled in the sheets and bedspread as your legs and arms are… somewhere in the jumbled mess that the bed currently is.

The air stayed cool around you and maybe a tad to cool as you burrowed deeper into the sheets. You were too deep in your dream to really care about the air around you as the blankets provided the warmth you needed.

The fogginess of your mind kept you occupied as it showed images of a time long past. A time you didn't seem to remember. Figures ran around as you could only watch the scene unfold. There were kids prancing around in the sand and smiling to no end. Two boys jolted at each other with wooden swords, the shorter one trying his best to beat the taller one as two girls stood there watching, teasing the boys.

This was one of the many recurring dreams you experienced in the past year and when you looked back to see if you had any memory of this, you became dizzy as all that could be remembered were fuzzy bits and pieces of what seemed to be a dream… Or maybe it was what you always thought it was… Fake memories implanted in your own mind. But why would there even be fake memories? What was the purpose for that? What were you not supposed to know?

While you laid still, breathing lightly as you delved deeper and deeper into the dreams, a person approached your home. The door was opened gently as a girl poked her head inside, a smile growing on her face as she entered the house fully. The girl, who had short black hair, skipped on into the cozy room where the other teen happened to be sleeping in. She held a giant grin on her face as she approached the sleeping figure, having a wicked glint glowing in her eyes while she reached for the covers.

"Get up sleepy head!" She shouted with a slight giggle in her voice as she pulled on the sheets you had managed to cocoon yourself in.

You groaned in turn as your safety was being slowly pulled away. The ravenette haired girl huffed and completely yanked the sheets away along with the half asleep figure wrapped in its warmth. You immediately opened your eyes as you tried to recover yourself and not be thrown onto the floor. Of course, your attempts ended with you clutching to the bed sheet, your torso on the bed and the rest hanging off.

"Yuffie! I am going to kill you." You growled, lifting yourself back into bed, curling up as you looked up and glared at the other girl.

Yuffie only managed a giggle in return as she let the sheets fall to the ground, her hands now holding your wrists. You only reciprocated with a tired sigh as you felt yourself being pulled out of bed and onto your feet.

Finally taking the opportunity of stretching your arms over your head as you stretched your legs out, standing on your tippy toes as you did so. Yuffie had rolled her eyes at the lazy girl as she gathered an outfit from the already messy draws of a dresser and threw the clothing at you while you were rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You were able to catch the clothing easily despite your tiredness and began dressing in front of your friend.

"Why'd you come in so abruptly anyways? What's the big deal?" You questioned the shorter ninja with patience, slipping the last piece of clothing on.

Yuffie beamed with excitement as she grabbed the other girl's shoulders.

"Guess who's back?" She began her explanation with eagerness. You just shrugged her hands off of your own body as your went to the bathroom, knowing Yuffie was trailing behind.

"Who?" You simply responded, wondering who was so important that the young girl had to barge in and drag you to go see this person.

You kept the agitated thought to yourself though, as you combed your hand through your hair, not seeing the need to brush it as your grabbed your toothbrush. Yuffie deflated in the lack of excitement her friend exerted but kept her smile.

"Cloud that's who! He came back from his mission!" Yuffie giggled out as she threw her hands on her hips, feeling a sense of accomplishment surge through her.

You kept on brushing your teeth, an action you started while Yuffie was talking. Once done washing and rinsing, you turned to the girl, your face containing a ghost of excitement in your smile.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" You rushed out of the bathroom to the door, shoving your shoes on your feet as Yuffie finally got some excitement out of you.

She opened the door and had grabbed your wrist once more, running to Merlin's house. You were a bit taken aback from the sudden gesture as you tripped over your feet slightly. However, you managed to stabilize yourself and followed your hyper friend, running alongside her, as your wrist was still being held captive.

During the short trip, you looked back through your recent memories from the past four years. Everything seemed so fresh then. It was clear and innocent, but you were disorientated. It was like you were a lost soul, searching for any sense of familiarity around you.

Soon, you found that; you found what you thought was too far from you grasp though it seemed as if it were something you knew before. That was when you met the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and co. There was something about all of them that seemed to resonate with you. You felt a spark of emotion that seemed so real, unlike what you felt every time you looked back through your past.

Their smiles, their banter, the way they worked together, the way they worried for each other, it caused a seed of emptiness to sprout in your being but it set of a flare of hope. Hope of maybe if you stayed with them, they might bring back what you felt was lost.

They all grew to love you as you them. Yuffie was your close buddy as she was more than happy to have new friends. Her endless energy and sense of adventure made you always want to be around her because it seemed so familiar yet so distant.

Tifa and Aerith became your older sisters. They cared deeply about you and your well-being. They hadn’t met you before though you had lived in Hollow Bastion your whole life, and you not having parents around at only the age of 15 caused them to take you under their wing. They were kind enough to let you live with them. They took care of you and made sure you always seemed happy. As you grew older, it was time for you to leave the nest and find your own place of course and they respected that, never letting down that they were always there for you.

Tifa taught you self-defense and Aerith taught you how to use magic. What the Restoration Committee was involved in was tricky business and they felt the need to pass down their knowledge to you, as older sisters would. It made you more than ecstatic that they wanted to spend their time training you so you eagerly accepted.

Cid was your crazy yet caring uncle. He taught you a few things about computers and mechanics in your free time since you had grown bored, always liking to keep yourself busy because your thoughts were far too toxic to be alone with. Of course, he had been happy enough to teach you, being surprisingly patience with your lack of experience in handy work.

Leon served as your protector. He always felt the need to guard you from anything around you such as the heartless even though you were learning to fight on your own. He still didn’t let you do any of the rough work and especially didn’t like that you were around boys when the time came where your hormones started to act up and you were crushing on some guy every few months, but it was never enough to grow any true feelings for any of them.

And lastly, Cloud. He had been your older brother. He was also protective over you, but wasn’t around as much so he passed down the duty to Leon while he was gone. Cloud took it upon himself to teach you how to use a sword. He’d work you to the bone, saying if you didn’t work hard then you weren’t learning at all. He was more than proud of how much you had grown in skill over the past three years. You almost bested him when you sparred. Key word is almost. He made sure that someone was always training you and that you were on some type of schedule. He had everyone pitch in since they all had been training you.

It certainly kept you busy and active. Improving your skills as the days passed, but never actually being able to beat any of them except Yuffie. Though that never stopped you from trying. You strived to become better so that one day, you’d be out there, making the worlds better and protecting them from darkness.

Cloud always said that there was a strong light inside of you. A light that always kept you going and kept you out of harm's way. You noticed that he struggled with his own darkness, but he would still be considerate enough to take you on his own when he wasn’t busy trying to fight it. You wanted to grow strong enough so that one day, you could help him and he’d stay here, in Hollow Bastion with everyone that cared for him.

They were your family and you’d do anything to protect them. They never sent you out on missions however. They were always the one who took care of that or that kid who they always seemed to mention, but by that time in the conversation, you blocked it out because it irritated you that this kid was allowed to help them yet you weren’t.

You just figured they were too protective of you to do anything on your own. Even Cloud kept you from missions even though he was more than happy to let you practice on any oncoming heartless in the area.

 

This had been frustrating you to know end. Why hadn’t they let you fight? You had the skills and the reflexives, so why were they holding you back?  It was something that always stayed in the back of your mind. Maybe they didn’t trust you as much as you thought they did

As you had arrived at the old wizard’s house, also known as the HBRC’s (Hollow Bastion Restoration committee) ‘headquarters’, Yuffie had burst in through the door, pulling you alongside her like some kind of rag doll. Her sudden action was enough to catch the attention of the group gathered in the middle of the room that were speaking in hushed voices just before you came in.

“I brought her!” Yuffie announced excitedly, skipping to the group as she continue to drag you along.

All eyes landed on you, who seemed to deflate with some type of exhaustion as you let out an inaudible sigh. The group dispersed slightly to make room for the two of you to see the tall blonde in dark clothing who had his arms crossed across his chest. His stressed out expression, suddenly replaced with an expressionless one.

Yuffie’s death grip on you wrist loosened as she stood beside Leon happily. You had been staring at the older man in front of you, instinctively rubbing your now sore wrist as a giant smile grew on your face. Cloud, of course, followed in suit with a small smile of his own as you ran into his arms. He held you close to him in a tight embrace as you buried your face in his chest.

“How long have I been gone? You seem to have grown a lot taller since last time,” He chuckled out as he ran a hand through your hair, “though, you are still a pip squeak.” He added.

You looked up at him as you puffed out your cheeks, hitting your fist into his chest at his rude comment.

“You haven’t changed one bit. You’re still your ugly self,” You stuck your tongue out at him as everyone around you laughed lightly, their hearts warming as they watched the scene before them unfold.

“One of these days, someone’s going to catch the tongue of yours.” He retorted while laughing with everyone else.

You pulled away from the hug as a smile tugged at your lips despite your banter. All seemed right at this moment. Everyone was together once more and it filled you with a pleasant feeling that couldn’t be shaken away even if you tried.

“You’ve been gone for so long we thought you got in trouble,” Yuffie snickered, holding her hand to her mouth.

“Cloud’s always in trouble.” Tifa added with a knowing smile as you nodded in agreement

“You too?” Cloud rolled his eyes as he once again crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well since you’re here, you can train me again! I’ve been working extra hard so I can beat you!”

“Don’t get overconfident there, Y/n” Cloud looked at you in amusement as you puff your cheeks out while sending him a small glare.

“Don’t doubt it Cloud! I bet she could whip your ass!” Yuffie grinned as she placed her hands on her hips assuredly.

Everything just seemed right, like most of the pieces were placed correctly in the puzzle.

♚ ♡ ♔♥

Panting heavily, you grip your sword tighter as you dash forward. Sparks fly as metal clashed against metal and a force pushes against you. Your knees tremble a bit from the weight of your opponent as you widen your stance to give you more support. Pushing all your weight on your sword hilt, you adjustment your arms so you push the directions of the swords to the side, making your competitor stumble back. This gives you enough time to run forward towards them. You hold your sword next to your head as you charge forward, jumping up as the challenger sweeps their sword under your feet.

You land briefly on the blade while it’s being lifted up. You take the chance to leap behind them, putting your hand out to as your fingers brush against the cobblestone while you flip forward slightly to roll back into a standing position. In the confusion, your opponent stands still for a split second before turning to you, your arm extended forward while your sword is aimed at their chest. You breathe heavily as you never let your sword fall nor your gaze as it’s locked with the person in front of you.

Cloud pushes off the wall he was leaning against as he approaches you.

Leon gives you a small smile as he places his hand on your shoulder while you lower your sword and break out in a large victorious smile.

“Seems like you have been training hard.” The blonde confirms with a low chuckle.

You nod vigorously after you catch your breath. You look back at Leon and notice that he’s completely composed and hasn’t broken a sweat. You look at him skeptically as you raise an eyebrow his way.

“Hey! You let me win, didn’t you! You’re not even out of breath.” You grumble in offense as you put your sword back in its sheath.

Leon reaches out and ruffles your hair in assurance that you beat him fair and square as he makes his way out of the bailey. This doesn’t stop you from pouting and crossing your arms over your chest sternly as you glare at the ground. You can feel an arm being wrapped around your shoulder as you’re pulled close into someone’s side. You look up to see Cloud smiling softly down at you. You can’t help but smile back as you two walk back to the house.

Once you arrive, you see everyone bustling about. You tick your eyebrow up as Cloud clears his throat. At this, everyone slows down but continues to do what they were doing. Aerith notices the two of you and goes over, smiling like always.

“Leon told us how you did.” She comments with a congratulatory smile.

“Yeah! How you beat his ass and he came scampering back like a wounded dog!” Yuffie chimes in as Leon shoots her a menacing glare.

You laugh lightly at the conversation as it distracts you enough that you don’t notice that Cloud left your side and went over to Cid as they spoke in a hushed tone.

“Well I admit I did beat him,” You state shyly as you scratch your cheek, “but he wasn’t even out of breath while I was about to die from the lack of oxygen!” You exclaimed in shock, your shy demeanor shattering as you put your arms out to accentuate your point.

“Don’t worry about that Y/n! Squall over here is just inhuman!” Yuffie reassured you as Leon sneered at his name.

“Well, Cloud’s more inhuman than Leon,” Tifa laughed, “But you’re really working up the chain!”

Cloud shot Tifa a look as she just smiled confidently as she bent back over the table, examining some documents.

You felt a rush of exhaustion wash over you as you yawned, covering it quickly with your hand. Aerith seemed to notice as she placed her hand gently on your shoulder. You nodded as you got her message while you waved at everyone.

“Well, I’m gonna turn in for the day. Having Cloud back these past few days has made training exhausting!”

“You were the one that came to me about training in the first place.” He chuckled softly.

“Well, what can I say? It felt right holding a sword and I thought I should learn from one of the best.” You grinned almost comically as you gave the group one more wave before heading out the door.

As you made your way home, everyone you just left behind shared a knowing glance. Something was brewing and they were going to do their best to keep you out of it like they always made sure to do. It just got harder for them because as you got older, you had became more perceptive as well. This wasn’t going to be an easy task but that sure as hell didn’t mean they weren’t going to try.

  
  
  



	3. The Hero Returns

The next morning, Hollow Bastion was as quiet as ever.The serene landscape could take away the breath of any traveler who had the lucky chance to pass through the world. The past few days, everything had seemed right in the world. Everything was in its right place. 

“What are we going to do?” TIfa asks in exasperation as she lets her head fall down slightly. 

“I don’t know. Everything was fine last time. Sora had put everything into place and we helped him!” Yuffie exclaimed.

Everyone looked at each other, the blinking dots on Cid’s computer going haywire with no sign of stopping. Cloud, who had been leaning against the wall, steps forward.

“We have to do what we can here and if he ever comes around, we’ll help him too.” Cloud emits a sense of determination and leadership that the team can feel as they nod in agreement. 

“What about Y/n?” Aerith asks with her calm voice. She worriedly looks at Cloud as she folds her hands in front of herself. 

“We keep her out of it as much as possible. She doesn’t need to be involved in this as much as the other citizens of Hollow Bastion need to.” Cloud decides as he goes over to Cid’s side, observing the chaos that is breaking out. 

They all have the same thought flowing through their minds, how are they going to keep you away from this? 

When you were younger, it was easy to kick you out of the ‘headquarters’ for the excuse of being too young. But now, now you were an adult. You had moved into your own apartment and you had took control of your life. They couldn’t just kick you out because you’d eventually find a way back in. 

You had always been tenacious but more so now than ever. You wanted to be apart of something bigger. You wanted to help in any way you could. If you had known about the mayhem that was quickly spreading through every world, you would without fail, go and do something about it with or without their help. 

That’s why they kept Sora out of your general presence. The boy was too oblivious and kind hearted to not let a girl filled with determination go on his journey with him. He may be a hard head and a serious fighter, but he always jumped at the chance to make new friends and help them in any way he could. In your case, you were a trained fighter who could be of use on his travels. Not to mention you would have begged him and he would have eventually caved in. And the one thought that Cloud and Leon hated the most, feelings. 

They wanted any boy who was in a five inch perimeter of you to back away. They didn’t think you needed to be in a relationship and they sure as hell weren’t going to let you be in one any time soon. 

Of course, Sora being himself, he wouldn’t even notice if you had liked him. Let alone be aware of the fact that he had developed feelings for you. Either way, it was out of the question and just drove Cloud and Leon to further approve of the idea that it’d be best to keep the boy away from you.

But if he were to come back, this time, there’d be no stopping you from meeting him. You had heard of him many times over but had grown to hate him because he was your age and he was allowed to do all these quote-unquote ‘dangerous things’. Any mention of the brunette had set you on edge and into a pit of jealousy and rivalry. One of these days, you were going to prove that you were just as good of a fighter as him, if not better. 

However, the group didn’t know how you truly felt about him even though you’d voice the opinion of not being allowed to fight when Sora obviously was. Nevertheless, one of them would give you the lecture that they were your guardians and you were under their roof so you had to follow their rules. Not this time though. This time you had the freedom to do what you pleased. And that thought alone scared each and everyone of them. 

They wouldn’t be pleased if you had gone away and gotten hurt because they let you fight in this battle. You weren’t apart of it before, they didn’t see the need to involve you. But everyone knew that you would engage yourself in such a fight and that alone is what they all feared. 

They knew what was coming and they weren’t prepared enough to face it. 

♚♡♔♥

That day had been your day off. You gallivanted around Hollow Bastion with a new sense of accomplishment flowing through your body. You had defeated Leon, much to your surprise. And you had felt whole for once. Everything you looked at looked brighter and full of life as if it represented how you felt inside. Nothing could drag you out of this feeling.

The market was bustling with people and the occasional shouting. It had seemed like it had taken Hollow Bastion months to recover from the last time heartless invasion on this world, but as soon as it was back in place, its people came back. 

It always brought a smile to your face knowing that this and every other world was safe from the darkness and that the people were happy once more. You’d have to thank the annoying brat that did all this. That is, if you ever had the chance to meet him. 

It seemed that every time he was here in Hollow Bastion, you’d just seem to slip by each other. Somehow, that seemed highly unlikely under the terms that you were apart of the HBRC and had lived with them for most of your life. He was all the others ever talked about when it came to the matters of defeating the heartless. But it seemed the thought of being introduced to this so called ‘hero’ never crossed any of their minds apparently. 

The subject of this mysterious boy always put a bitter frown on your face. Who the hell was he and why could he do all these amazing things while you had to sit in the corner while facing the wall? It wasn’t fair in any definition. 

You kicked a pebble that was in front of you as you stuffed your hands in your pockets. You were frustrated to say the least and that was evident with the scowl your face held. It just made no sense and it was beyond reasonable. You had always been treated as a baby and he was treated as if he were some savior. 

Well...he sort of was a savior but the point was that you two were the same age and he got to fight. You were rarely allowed to go out by yourself, even now. 

“Just stop thinking about it.” You groaned loudly as you threw your head back lazily while glaring at the sky. 

But that was more easily said than done. Of course, what brought you out of your thoughts was a piercing scream that was carried through the air. You rushed towards the source and saw a horde of heartless gathering in the square. Your eyes widened as you saw the scene unfold. 

The heartless began to attack the people who were there as they tried to avoid the oncoming enemy while yelling in fear. How was this possible? The worlds were safe. They had been for a long time.

Without a second thought, you ran into the crowd and helped who you could. You never usually carried your sword around since you never seemed to need it, but being defenseless at this moment wasn’t really going to help your situation. You needed to lead people to safety and that’s what you did. You rushed back and forth, pushing people out of the way from any attack the heartless were going to make. 

Being the only person in the square caused the attention of the heartless to turn to you. Within seconds, the heartless all jumped your way as you put your hands up to cast a spell. But they had suddenly disappeared, leaving a cloud of black smoke in their wake. 

You had put your arms down as you eyed the area cautiously. Had Cloud or one of the others come out to see what was going on? 

“Geez that was close!” A voice you hadn’t really heard before sighed out. 

“H’yuck! Good thing we were comin through, don’t cha think?” Another voice asked in relief. 

Once the smoke had cleared, you saw three figures standing in front of you. One had been a.... Wait is that a dog and a duck?! 

You ran a hand through your hair, confused about two of the three people, were they people? Well, the two of the three unknown figures who stood in front of you. They all seemed to be in some type of conversation or argument before the tall boy turned to you with a giant grin. 

“Hey! Are you ok?” He asked as he stepped towards you. 

You simply gave him a nod in response as you controlled yourself from making a snarky comment about how you had the problem under control. 

“This is Goofy and Donald,” The boy introduced as the dog, who was Goofy, waved at you and the duck, who was Donald, crossed his arms over his chest, “And I’m Sora! Nice to meet you!” The boy smiled as he placed a hand on his chest. 

Your jaw went slack as your eyes went wide. This kid in front of you was the hero of light! How could he be?! He seemed so aloof!

He tilted his head as he waited for a response from you, noticing your shock which only made him more confused on who you were. You noticed his waiting expression as you composed yourself, placing a hand on your hip.

“Y/n},” You replied simply, “Thanks for the help. They popped up unexpectedly.”

“It’s no big deal. I’m always glad to help.” Sora grinned once more and nodded happily. 

God his happy demeanor was growing tiring already. You waved at him as you told him you’d see him around so you could quickly end this conversation as you rushed backwards and towards Merlin’s house. What was going on? Why was he here? Why’d he have to be here? 

You sighed as you approached your destination, leaving behind Sora and the others to stand where they were in confusion. They quickly snapped out of it however as Donald mumbled something about her being pleasant which in turn caused Sora to hit him over the head. 

“Come on. We have to go find Leon and the others. He called us here.” Sora states as he began to walk the way you ran off while he folded his hands behind his head.

“D’ya think we’ll see her again?” Goofy asked as Sora raised his shoulders slightly. 

“Maybe. Never seen her around before though,” Sora closes his eyes as he tries to remember your face, “But I can’t shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere.” 

“Maybe you did meet her last time we were here.” Donald pipes up, still rubbing the top of his head. 

Sora just shrugged again as he mumbled a quiet maybe. Where had he seen you before? The thought was driving him crazy. 

♚♡♔♥

“It’s hit Hollow Bastion…” Cloud muses aloud as he stares at the screen in front of him. 

The others all look at him as they begin to worry about the situation. All of a sudden the heatless just decide to come back. They thought it was over with. They had been defeated for a second time, why are they back once more?

This was a troubling thought for all who inhabited any world. They were all in danger once more and no one had any idea in the slightest who was responsible for it this time. 

As you rushed to the other side of Hollow Bastion, more and more heartless started to appear. The defense system had been activated but did minimal damage. You wiped out the rest with your spells, but you started to become low on mana. Why had you forgotten to carry your sword today of all days? 

Right now, you had to worry about getting to the others and figure out what was going on. Your apartment was too far out of the way to make a stop at. Getting the information on the current status of this world and the others took top priority. You’d just have to hold out until you arrived at headquarters. 

♚♡♔♥

“Geez there are too many!” Sora yelled as he swiped through another heartless that was blocking his path. 

He and the others were panting heavily as they became weary from all the fighting. It seemed endless as the heartless just continue to pile on top of one another. Sora looked at Donald and Goofy in a pleading way as they nodded in agreement. They began to run away from the multitude of heartless that had gathered together. They made their way down the streets of the town to the one place they knew was safe, Merlin’s.

♚♡♔♥ 

You rushed into the cottage as everyone was gathered around the giant computer, only turning around as they heard the door slam into the wall. You looked out of breath and shaky as you stood in the doorway, panic evident in your features. This alone was enough to ignite worry in everyone. 

“T-The heartless,” You started out, finally gaining control of your breathing. But before you could continue Cloud stepped forward and pulled you further inside. He placed both his hands on your shoulders and gave a soft sigh. “We know Y/n.”

You looked up at him, wanting to speak again before you heard someone else walk in. Everyone’s eyes sparked with hope and this was enough to piss you off because only one person ever got that reaction out of any of them. Cloud patted your shoulders before sleeping to the side. 

“Hey guys! We’re back!” Sora grinned in excitement as he threw his hands behind his head. You tried so hard to hold yourself back from slapping that content tone out of his voice, still facing away from him.

“Well you’re still chipper as ever.” Leon remarked as he gave a soft chuckle. You let out a rather loud scoff that gathered the attention of everyone which you did not intend. Suddenly, it clicked in their minds. The thing they had been avoiding was right in front of them. 

You turned on the heel of your foot as you faced the hero, crossing you arms over your chest, looking at him blankly. 

Sora’s face turned to one of shock, not expecting to see you so soon but he soon broke out in a grin. “I did not think you'd be here.” 

“Sadly, I did have a feeling.” Everyone looked between the two of you before Cloud spoke up. “You two know each other?”

“Yea she was about to be attacked by a horde of heartless!” Donald spoke up, jumping to the tips of his flipper feet things as he did. Your eyes widened as you stepped towards him, a dark look growing in Cloud’s eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder once more. 

Sora sensed the atmosphere and smiled nervously in response to it. “B-But we were able to take them out.” He scratched his cheek realizing his statement wasn’t heard as Cloud spoke over him. 

“You what?! What happened to being careful and handling yourself? What happened to running away from a pack of them like we spoke about!” His voice was shaking with anger, his worry and panic washing away quickly. 

“There were helpless people there Cloud!” You retorted back as you pushed his hand of you shoulder and turned your body slightly back towards him, “What was I supposed to do? Leave them there vulnerable and defenseless?” 

“You were vulnerable and defenseless.” He spoke back to her, taking a step towards her as she took a step back. 

“But I’m not,” Your voice was hard and low as you looked up at t blonde, “I at least know how to fight. I at least know how to use magic. They don’t.”

Tifa had stepped forward quickly and pulled on cloud’s wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Sora felt instantly guilty about it, even though he wasn’t the one who brought it up. He felt partially in responsible for getting you in trouble, with Cloud of all people. 

“She’s fine. I think that’s what matters.” Tifa answered in attempts to calm Cloud as he simply yanked his wrist away and looked at you. 

“You aren’t going to do that again. Hell, you’re not allowed to leave here without someone with you.” He spoke, his demands ringing through your mind. You let out a loud scoff as you threw your arms out.

“What?! You can’t do that! I’m an a-” You yelled back in frustration before Cloud sized up in front of you. 

“You understand me now Y/n. You are not leaving here without protection. I don’t care how old you are and you sure as hell aren’t going to think about leaving.” Cloud spoke. Things had escalated quickly, but he was worried and scared. You had been his sister for the past three years. If anything had happened to you- 

A loud sniff brought his attention to you once more, his expression softening as he saw tears pool into you eyes. “Yea I get it. Nice going dictator.” You had stepped back and away from him and towards the wall and you leaned back against it, your arms crossed across your chest as you glared down at the ground. Still wanting to be in the room to hear the game plan, you blinked back you tears. No one objected to your presence since Cloud had pushed you enough in the past couple of minutes. 

Cid cleared is throat, sparing a glance towards you before looked expectantly towards the guilt filled Sora by the door. 

“Let’s talk about why you’re here.”


End file.
